Un Dulce Despertar
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: es vísperas de san valentín y ni Mako ni Korra saben qué van a regalar, Jinora le enseña a ella un Manga...chocolates? día blanco?...el quiere regalarle algo especial,sabe que no es precisamente el hombre más romántico, entonces tiene una idea y el cielo será su aliado! FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS! Makorra, un inocente y dulce Shoot. Enjoy!


Hola! Bueno, sé que no he actualizado pero es que he tenido muchas cosas pendientes, sin embargo no podía dejar esta fecha en blanco, asi que aquí traigo mi especial de los enamorados! Makorra por supuesto! Enjoy people!

Let´s Read!

**Un dulce despertar**

La mañana era soleada y agradable. Toda la gente en la ciudad iba y venía en un bullicioso ambiente festivo, globos aquí y allá en los escaparates de las tiendas, la mayoría con forma de corazón y en colores rojo y rosa. Por todas partes se veía a la venta osos de peluche flores y dulces, y mucha gente, la mayoría hombres, compraban como locos uno de los tantos variados productos que se ofrecían.

La joven morena suspiró mientras recorría con su enorme y peluda compañera las calles de Republic City. Todos estaban vueltos locos y no era para menos, el día de mañana era uno muy esperado, sobre todo por las parejas porque era el día de los enamorados. Ese en el que los chicos regalaban flores y ellas se vestían lindas para salir a pasear. Generalmente podías ver lugares como los parques y plazas llenos de muchas parejitas tomadas de la mano, abrazadas o besándose...

-si que hay ajetreo eh Naga?...- el enorme animal echó un bufido en respuesta. En fin que ella debería estar en el Templo, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, pero en vez de eso se había escapado, y seguramente al regresar Tenzin le daría una buena reprimenda.

Se encaminó pues de regreso y mientras andaba su cabeza daba vueltas en una sola cosa. ¿le regalaría algo a él? Solo de pensarlo sus mejillas enrojecieron. Tenía una "relación" con Mako desde hace un tiempo, si podía llamársele de algún modo, porque en realidad para ella las cosas seguían exactamente igual que donde se quedaron, con el aliciente de que ahora los besos estaban más en su vida diaria. Pero eran una pareja bastante curiosa había que decirlo, no tenían citas como normalmente sería, ni se la pasaban acaramelados todo el tiempo viéndose a los ojos y suspirando. Por eso ella a veces pensaba que si bien habían avanzado un poco en eso de los sentimientos, todavía les faltaba mucho para ser una pareja estable.

-de todos modos qué podría regalarle? –preguntó en voz alta.- a Mako no le gustan las cursilerías, de hecho es el hombre mas poco romántico que he conocido en la vida...

Otro suspiro de resignación. Por mucho que había pensado no se le ocurría nada. deprimida por todo eso la muchacha regresó al templo y luego de ser regañada por el monje –tal y como ella había predicho- salió a los jardines a seguir pensando. Ahí bajo uno de los árboles encontró a Ikki y Jinora, ambas muy atentas en un pequeño libro que la menor de las hermanas tenía entre las manos. Ninguna despegaba la nariz de aquello y ni siquiera se percataron de que Korra estaba ahí...

-hey...-saludó con desgana, entonces las niñas levantaron la mirada del libro y notaron su presencia

-ah, hola Korra! –saludó Ikki animada como siempre

-por qué esa cara? te ves deprimida...-Jinora le miró con ligera preocupación.

-nah, no es nada grave...es solo que... umm...-las mejillas de la morena la delataron con sus dos amiguitas y ellas echaron a reír

-es por san Valentín verdad?- la mayor de las maestras aire dijo con picardía, Korra dio un respingo

-uh? Esto...-ella jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

-no sabes qué regalarle a Mako? –Ikki le miró con estrellitas en los ojos

Korra se dejó caer junto a ellas y cruzó las piernas apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en ambas manos. ¿a caso era un libro abierto o qué? bueno de todos modos ella nunca había tenido que pensar en qué regalaría a su novio para el día de los enamorados, en primer lugar porque jamás había tenido uno.

-la verdad es que si, no tengo ni idea! –dijo al fin vencida, ambas niñas se miraron y sonrieron

-Y porqué no haces lo que la chica del libro? –dijo Jinora mostrándole a Korra lo que leían

-y esto que es?...

-se llama Manga, y es una historia romántica! –exclamó Ikki- se trata sobre una chica que se enamora de un chico guapísimo y muy popular! Y mira, ella le regaló chocolates para el día blanco!

-día blanco? –Korra les miró como a bicho raro.

-si es una costumbre de otro lugar –explicó Jinora con su tono intelectual- ellos no lo llaman san Valentín sino día blanco, ahí las muchachas suelen regalar chocolates a los chicos que les gustan, pero lo interesante es que son chocolates caseros, ellas mismas los hacen y los decoran de forma especial para esa persona que tanto quieren...

-con que chocolates...-ella meditó un poco. De todos modos no tenía una mejor idea.-si! creo que puedo intentarlo...

Korra se levantó y de prisa volvió a la ciudad, tenía que comprar algunas cosas y todavía volver para hacer el chocolate. Sonrió un poco colorada, la verdad era que le emocionaba un poco hacer algo así, ella nunca había tenido novio, y quería hacer algo especial para Mako, algo para mostrarle lo que sentía por él...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto un joven y apuesto chico de ojos dorados salía de una tienda con las manos en los bolsillos. Nada otra vez. Por los espíritus! Qué difícil era encontrar un regalo que expresara cuanto la quería! Mako se conocía muy bien, no era la clase de novio romántico, ni muy cariñoso, a veces hasta podía llegar a ser bastante bestia con ella, pero si de algo no tenía duda era que pese a todo, estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de esa hermosa morena. Korra lo era todo para él...

Solo que casi nunca se lo decía con palabras. En el pasado había cometido muchos errores, pero ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo importante, desde entonces las cosas no eran lo que ellos pensaron que serían, pero por una parte era difícil por el carácter de ambos. Testarudos obstinados y necios... ninguno daba el brazo a torcer y eso muchas veces generaba peleas. Aunque acababan la mayoría del tiempo de buena forma y con un beso apasionado, de todos modos no era algo muy normal...

-creo que debería comportarme más como un novio y menos como un niño...-se dijo a si mismo pensando en las tantas veces que había terminado metiendo la pata en un momento que podía haber sido perfecto...

Pero qué le regalas a tu novia que por cierto no es otra que el todopoderoso avatar, que demuestre lo infinito que es tu amor por ella?... si él pudiera le regalaría una estrella o la luna. Volviendo a casa se le ocurrió algo bastante ingenioso, tal vez no podía regalarle las estrellas, ni la luna... pero el cielo podía ser su aliado...

-ya sé!...

Entonces se dirigió a otro lugar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y sobre todo convencer a su testaruda jefa de que le permitiera hacer semejante cosa. Era por una buena causa se dijo a si mismo... pero la jefa Beifong era todo un caso, seguramente le haría doblar turnos por medio año, pero valdría la pena si con eso conseguía mostrarle a ella aunque sea solo un poco del enorme amor que le tenía...

.

.

.

Entre tanto Pema quedó asustada, pues mientras lavaba los platos de la cena su cocina fue invadida por un atareado avatar cargado con una bolsa de compras en la que destacaban por mucho tablillas de chocolate. La muchacha se hizo espacio en la mesa y comenzó a sacar todo

-pero, ero que es todo eso Korra? –preguntó curiosa la hermosa mujer

-ah, es que... pues... quiero preparar algo para alguien...-contestó con las mejillas rojas la chica

-oh, un regalo para el joven Mako me supongo...-ella rió- necesitas ayuda hija?...

Korra negó suavemente con una sonrisita

-gracias Pema, pero quiero hacerlo yo misma, no tendría merito si me ayudan verdad?

-supongo que tienes razón... bueno, entonces te dejo para que trabajes cariño... –la mujer salió de la cocina y ella puso manos a la obra

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a fundir el chocolate pero como no le salió bien con la estufa decidió usar su propio fuego control. No fue nada fácil, Korra tenía que admitirlo, si algún día planeaba casarse con Mako –solo de pensarlo sus mejillas parecían tomates- debía, no estaba obligada a aprender a cocinar!

-voy a hacer esto así me tome toda la noche! –exclamó como auto animándose, si Mako iba a probarlos entonces debían quedar al menos comibles.

Pasó las horas en la cocina, fundiendo, cortando, decorando, una y otra vez. No lograba que quedara como quería, si quería un corazón parecía un hipopótamo, si quería una estrella tenía forma de todo menos de eso. Al final se estaba acabando su paciencia...

-ay por qué! solo quiero que salga bien... quiero mostrarle que de verdad lo amo...

Ella se amodorró en la mesa con la mirada triste. Ni siquiera podía preparar unos chocolates decentes... ¿cómo es que la chica esa del libro lo hizo tan fácil? ¡mentira!...

Entonces cuando ladeó la mirada vio algo bastante curioso, de los trocitos de chocolate que ella había dejado se fueron formando unas pelotitas, alginas se escarcharon con los dulces que ella dejó regados y la verdad estaban muy bonitas

-eso! Eso es! ... –Korra sonrió contenta, a veces lo más sencillo era lo mejor...

Y se pasó el resto de la noche formando bolitas de chocolate y decorándolas con lo que tenía... las metió con cuidado en una bolsita y colocó un lindo moño rojo para adornarlo...

-al final... si quedó...-dijo feliz y somnolienta viendo que su regalo se parecía bastante al de aquella chica en el libro...se recargó un poco en la mesa y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida...

**.**

**.**

**.**

La neblina de la madrugada ya se extendía sobre toda republic city, eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el sol todavía no pintaba para parece. En silencio un dirigible de las fuerzas policiacas se movía en dirección al templo del aire en la isla, Mako se asomó por los cristales sonriendo ligeramente...

-graicas por esto jefa! No lo olvidaré!...

-hn... eso espero chico... –ella pareció sonreír. La verdad no pudo negarse cuando Mako llegó pidiéndole ese favor, el muchacho se había esforzado mucho desde que empezó a trabajar con ellos, además, le hubiera gustado que Tenzin hiciera una locura similar cuando ellos... bueno, de todos modos ya era tema pasado...

-ya estamos sobre la isla... –avisó uno de los tripulantes a Mako y este ladeó una sonrisita traviesa

-será mejor que te vayas muchacho... descuida, todo irá como lo planeaste yo me encargo...-la oficial sonrió ligeramente y el maestro fuego asintió

-si! y gracias de nuevo...

Con ayuda de una cuerda Mako bajó hasta el templo y a hurtadillas entró hasta los jardines buscando a su morena, llegó hasta su ventana y comenzó a arrojar piedritas... pero no contestaba.. .entonces usó el plan B, despertar a Jinora. Fue hasta el cuarto de ella e hizo lo mismo, la niña abrió su ventana y sonrió ligeramente cuando lo vio ahí abajo

-oh Mako... te equivocaste de ventana sabes?...

-no... es que Korra no abría, puedes decirle que salga?...

-no es algo temprano? –preguntó la jovencita bostezando...

-hazme ese favor Ji... si lo haces... umm... te ayudaré a salir con mi hermano, lo prometo! –Mako juntó las manos como suplica y ella rió divertida

-oh, está bien...

-pero de prisa! Antes que salga el sol!...

Jinora no entendía por qué tanta prisa, pero de todos modos se dirigió al cuarto de Korra para buscarla, como no la encontró empezó a buscar por el resto de la casa hasta que dio con ella en la cocina, y junto a la joven avatar había una linda bolsita llena de chocolates caseros que tenía pinta de ser una delicia

-entonces sí lo hizo?...-dijo para si antes de despertarla- psssst... Korra... despierta...

-Uh?...-ella abrió los ojos despacio y echó un bostezo-que pasa Jinora?

-Que ya es de día! Y Mako te está buscando afuera!...

-Qué?... –se levantó como resorte y cogió la bolsita de regalo para luego salir corriendo hasta afuera, pero dios santo! Se había quedado dormida! Qué hora era?... cuando salió vio que el sol ni siquiera había salido. Ella arqueó una ceja, pero qué clase de broma era esta? Jinora le dijo claramente que Mako la estaba buscando, pero si era de madrugada! Que haría él a esas horas ahí?...

-buenos días...-ella volteó al escuchar la varonil voz de su novio a sus espaldas

-Ma...Mako!...-guardó a prisa la bolsa detrás de ella- pero... qué haces aquí?

-quería verte...-el sonrió-sabes qué día es hoy Korra?

Ella asintió e involuntariamente sus mejillas enrojecieron. El no pudo evitar pensar que era simplemente adorable

-ven... quiero enseñarte algo...-el la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la orilla de la isla, ella se dejó llevar mansamente, solo perdida en sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de qué hacía Mako ahí, ni que eralo que se proponía, cuando no pudo más con la curiosidad decidió preguntar

-qué hacemos aquí?...

-quiero darte mi regalo...

-eh? Tu regalo?...-ella parpadeó sin entender bien- de qué hablas Mako?

Entonces él sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y miró un poco, luego apuntó al cielo...

-Ahí está...-Korra levantó la vista y vio el cielo encenderse con letras de fuego que decían TE AMO... y algunos fuegos artificiales...

-pero... pero yo...-ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo pequeñas lagrimitas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas- oh Mako... es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí...

El sonrió ampliamente cuando su novia se arrojó a sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos. Al menos logró su cometido, ahora ella sabía, o por lo menos tenía una idea de lo mucho que él la amaba

Toda la gente en la ciudad había visto el espectáculo. Mako también había pasado la noche entera preparándolo todo, con un poco de ayuda de Asami y su hermano claro... las parejas que se asomaban por la ventana al oír el retumbar de los voladores sonreían al ver el hermoso mensaje en el cielo...

Desde su ventana Tenzin y Pema miraban abrazados todo el espectáculo y la dama sonrió acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido. El monje rió ligeramente, esa Lin tenía un carácter muy extraño, y una aparente debilidad por el joven maestro fuego, porque de otro modo no se explicaba cómo se había prestado para tal cosa. Bueno al menos eso haría muy feli a Korra...

-yo... Tambien te amo Mako...-susurró la morena con las mejillas rojas y le entregó su pequeño regalo...

-uh? para mí?... son chocolates...-Korra asintió colorada- tu los hiciste?

-es que... oí que si una chica ama a un muchacho le regala chocolates caseros como prueba de su cariño...-susurró apenada jugando con sus dedos, Mako echó a reír. Ella no sabía cocinar y aun así le había preparado los chocolates...

-puedo probarlos?

de nuevo asintió y juntó las manos rogando a Aang y sus demás antepasados que estuvieran al menos comibles, sonrió cuando vio a Mako arquear las cejas y mirarle incrédulo...

-de verdad los hiciste tu Korra? Son deliciosos... en serio!...- contento el muchacho se llevó otro a la boca

-te gustan?...-dijo con la mirada brillante

-claro que me gustan...-el plató un apasionado beso en los labios de la muchacha y ella correspondió de inmediato rodeando el cuello de su novio con los brazos

-sabes a chocolate...-dijo traviesa cuando se separaron, el rió y besó su frente

-vamos...

-a dónde? No tienes que trabajar?...- preguntó curiosa alzando la ceja

-sssssshhhhh... me voy a escapar!...- y los dos echaron a reír y salieron corriendo.

La jefa Beifong los veía desde el dirigible que volaba bajo, sonrió de medio lado y ordenó la retirada.

-ya verás luego mocoso...

De todos modos no podía castigarlo. Ese chico era algo especial. Sin duda el avatar había escogido muy bien a su valentin...

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
